Zeta Vortex: Midnight Song
by LA Knight
Summary: After the death of his mother, Hiei finds himself falling for a single mother of 3, who's being stalked by a vampire. Relegated to the Zeta Vortex of Abandoned Fics


Midnight Song  
  
By Serena11  
  
Chapter One: Enthralled, Enraptured  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho, or the songs "Taking Over Me," "Hello," or "My Last Breath."  
  
"Hiei, I... I'm sorry." Yusuke stared at the silent fire demon, unsure what to say. They'd just come back from a recent assignment, to rescue a captured Ice Apparition from a slave trader intent on using her to take over the Makai. It had turned out that this Ice Apparition was, in fact, Hina, Hiei's mother. He'd thought her dead all his life. Now, when he'd found her again, she'd died to save him, Yukina, and her second set of twins, Myuki and Hoshi.   
  
Yusuke didn't know what to say to his friend/rival. Kuwabara was finally using common sense for once in his life and had left after telling Yukina and Hiei he was there if they needed him. Kurama watched the human, the fire demon, and the Ice Apparition with sad green eyes. He could feel Hiei's pain, and Yukina's. Myuki and Hoshi were sleeping in Botan's lap, the five-year-old Ice Maidens exhausted from the adventure, but there were tear streaks on their sweet little faces. Koenma had had the decency to find a hole and crawl in it, instead of bothering the two grieving siblings. Keiko put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder and shook her head. He followed her out. Kurama stood and walked over to Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, let me buy you a drink."  
  
"Sure." He said lifelessly.  
  
"Yukina, if you like, you can come along."  
  
"No," she whispered, "the twins will need me when they wake up. Go on ahead." Hiei stared at his sister for a long moment, ruby eyes locked with hers. He reached out a hand to gentle touch her face. He whispered her name, and he saw the tears forming in her eyes. His sister was in even more pain than he was. Her heart was far more tender than his. He sighed, thumbed away some of her tears, but they only came on harder. She brought a trembling hand to her mouth and bit down hard on a knuckle, trying to stop the sobs, the impending flood of tears, but it was impossible. Hiei took her into his arms, holding her while she cried out her grief. Pale yellow jewels cascaded down around them from her tears, scattering across the stone floor and rolling every which way.   
  
Hiei merely held her tighter, kissing the top of Yukina's head. He would grieve for his mother when she was done, only then. Yukina needed him to be strong now, as did his two baby sisters. Eventually, the Koorime quieted, and she took a step back, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her blue kimono.  
  
"You go on, brother. Go with Kurama, try to... to forget a while. Okay?"  
  
"And you, little snow crystal?" She smiled and sniffed at the nickname. "Will you try to forget?"  
  
"For a little while, I will try. Or else it will tear me apart. I'll stay with the girls. Don't stay out too late, and be careful. Alright?" Hiei smiled down at her, feeling as if his face would crack He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Yukina, don't wait up. Promise? It'll just give you more time to be sad. I'll be back." Yukina nodded and went to talk to Botan. Hiei turned to Kurama. "So, um... where exactly are we going?"  
  
***  
  
"Are you going to sing tonight, Mommy?" Mateo asked curiously. His mother nodded while brushing her jet hair. "I wish I could come."  
  
"Me too. And Nescence wants to come, you know, Mommy." Reiha, eldest of twin girls age seven, looked up at her mother with unblinking silver blue eyes. Tilith sighed at the hesitant question in her daughter's voice. She wanted to bring her children to her performances, but she was a dancer at a bar who happened to be good at singing. That bar was no place for her three children. It was dangerous there, with pedophilic youkai, sadistic demons, and her boss. But, if she had Karasu take them... Karasu and his crowd could bring the kids, they were fully capable of protecting them. But, still... "Please, Mommy?" Someone tugged on her pant leg. Looking down, she saw her silent and youngest child, Nescence, looking up at her pleadingly. Her metallic blue eyes were large and haunting as she silently begged her mother to take them. Reiha repeated, "Please, pretty please, Mommy?"  
  
Tilith grinned down at her son and two daughters. "I'll call Karasu."  
  
***  
  
"Now, Karasu, don't let Yaksha or Monten near the triplets, okay?" The tall, dark haired demon nodded. Mateo kissed Tilith on the cheek, and Reiha and Nescence hugged her. Nescence then risked a glance at the large giant of a youkai standing behind Karasu. His name, she knew suddenly, was Toguro, and he was the leader of the Apparition Gang. She didn't even know who the Apparition Gang was, but she knew Karasu was a part of it, as was this Toguro.  
  
Tilith kissed all three children on the foreheads, kissed Karasu on the cheek, and went back stage. "What is she going to sing tonight, Nes?" The strange youkai asked the youngest girl. She shrugged. How would she know? Karasu sighed in frustration. His attempts to get her to speak never worked. He focused his attention on the crowd around him as the curtain rose on stage. The men at the bar cheered loudly, wolf whistling and cat calling. Tilith ignored them, seated on her usual stool, microphone before her. She brushed her long black hair from her face, swiping her stubborn bangs out of her silver blue eyes. She was beautiful, in a black skirt that fell to her ankles, with slits up the side, ending just beneath her slender hips. Her shirt was of peasant style, with a draw string collar and bell sleeves, in pale blue silk.  
  
"If you lot don't sit down and shut up, I'm going home." Tilith said loudly. The obscene words and gestures subsided instantly. "Very good."  
  
***  
  
Hiei and Kurama sat down at the bar, the Night Wolf, and Kurama ordered sake. He glanced at Hiei, who's forehead was resting against his forearm. He looked exhausted, dejected. Kurama sighed. He had no idea how the half Koorime was feeling, had no way to comfort him, except to get him slap ass drunk, so he'd brought him here. He hoped the spell of the singer would give him comfort. When Kurama's sister had died, before he'd been trapped as a ningen, he'd come here, and had been soothed by the singer who performed here. Tilith was her name, Tilith Matsunaga, a youkai of unknown origins. He knew, he just knew, that her songs would make Hiei feel better, even if it was only a bit. He knew it.  
  
Kurama handed Hiei his sake. He was about to say something when he noticed someone. Karasu and Toguro. But that was impossible. Both had been dead since the Dark Tournament. How could the two demons of the Apparition Gang be here, in the Night Wolf?  
  
He decided it didn't matter when the curtain rose, and he heard the familiar voice telling the crowd to shut the fuck up or she was leaving. He nudged Hiei, who glanced at him from the corner of his dull, lifeless, auburn eyes. The kitsune nodded in Tilith's direction.  
  
"Don't care."  
  
"Listen to her, she's a very good singer."  
  
"Fine." Tilith smirked, then winked at someone in the crowd.  
  
"This next song is called Taking Over Me. A very smart chica by the name of Nescence wrote it for me, and if you don't like, not only are you a crazy, insensitive jackass who needs to be taken out and shot, but you can fuck off and go home. Now, here it is, Taking Over Me.  
  
"You don't remember me,  
  
but I remember you.  
  
I lie awake and try so hard  
  
not to think of you.  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do.  
  
I believe in you!  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
  
I have to be with you  
  
to live, to breathe!  
  
You're taking over me!  
  
Have you forgotten all I know  
  
and all we have?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
and touched my hand.  
  
I knew you loved me then!  
  
I believe in you!  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
  
I have to be with you  
  
to live, to breath.  
  
You're taking over me!  
  
I look in the mirror  
  
and see your face  
  
if I look deep enough.  
  
So many things inside..."  
  
Kurama stole a glance at Hiei. The fire demon was watching Tilith with the utmost adoration, as if he'd completely forgotten his pain. Her gift with her voice was amazing. He shook himself and began listening to the song again.  
  
"I believe in you!  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
  
I have to be with you  
  
to live to breathe.  
  
You're taking over me!"  
  
The youko excused himself, though he was unsure Hiei had heard him over the tumultuous roar of the delighted crowd of drunks and drinkers, and he went back stage. The dark haired girl jumped when he cleared his throat. "Who are you? What do you want? If you pester me, I'll call security, or just kick your ass myself."  
  
"I have a song request. It's one of yours, I believe." She looked at him warily, unsure if he was serious. No one ever requested her songs. They were popular, yes, when she sang them, but they were never requested. She eyed the youko with sudden interest. Who was this bozo, anyway?  
  
"Why? And which one?"  
  
"I believe it's called Hello."  
  
"You want me to sing Hello?"  
  
"That is a fact." She stared at him, surprised. That was one of her least popular songs. It was liked, but not as much as others. Why did he want her to sing it? Did he relate to it or something?  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In the song, you speak of a woman who's dead. My friend is suffering a loss of a relative, and I thought he might want to hear it. He might be able to relate to it."  
  
"You're not going to tell me his name, are you?"  
  
"No, I am not."  
  
"Fine. I shall. I'll sing Hello, if it's really that important."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Fine, go away."  
  
***  
  
Where had that baka kitsune gotten to, anyway? Where the hell was he? Hiei spotted him just beside the stairs up to the back of the stage. Now, what had he been doing back there, of all places? Oh, well. He still had sake, which was all that mattered. Hiei bit his tongue on accident, giving him a moment of lucidity.  
  
Oh, Christ, he was drunk. Hmmm... maybe he could just listen to that pretty singer for the rest of the night.  
  
Kurama sat down next to Hiei, who blinked up at him wisely. "You're drunk, Hiei." He nodded. "Don't you care?" He shook his head.  
  
"Why don't you care? You're going to have a real fucked up hang over tomorrow morning, you know that, right?" He nodded. "Why are you so calm and accepting all of a sudden?"  
  
"Singer. She's pretty."  
  
"Hiei-"  
  
"Shut up, she's back on."  
  
"Sorry for the wait, boys and girls, I was fixing my eyeliner. Here's a song I haven't sung in a long, long while, goes by the deceptively cheerful name of Hello. Listen up, and have a ball, baby.  
  
"Playground school bell rings... again.  
  
Rain clouds come to play... again.  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
Hello?  
  
I'm your mind  
  
giving you someone to talk to.  
  
Hello.  
  
If I smile and don't believe,  
  
I know soon I'll wake up... from this dream.  
  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken.  
  
Hello?  
  
I'm the lie  
  
living for you so you can hide.  
  
Don't cry.  
  
Suddenly, I know I'm not sleeping!  
  
Hello?  
  
I'm still here,  
  
all that's left of yesterday..."  
  
Hiei's eyes were shining oddly, but he had a sad smile on his face at the end of the song. Kurama wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "Hiei?"  
  
"Can we come back here tomorrow?" He asked the fox, enthralled with the singer on stage. The kitsune nodded, surprised.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Hold on to me, love.  
  
You know I can't stay long.  
  
All I wanted to say was,  
  
'I love you and I'm not afraid.'  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?"  
  
Hiei lost himself in Tilith's heavenly voice.  
  
Read and review, please. At the moment, I'm obsessed with Evanescence, because I just got the CD a few days ago for my good report card. So, anyway, that's not the only songs she'll sing, but I'm listening to the CD now, so it's convenient. Anyway, read and review, please. 


End file.
